Shannon Matthews
Shannon Matthews Shannon Matthews is a major main protagonist in the ObsCure Video Game Series. She has appeared in both ObsCure and ObsCure 2. She is rumored to appear in Obscure D which will release Fall 2012, and she is highly likely to appear in Obscure 3 when released in the future. Kenny's smart younger sister. Shannon dresses provocatively to take the focus away from her intelligence. She provides tips on puzzles and heals other's wounds for them. First received after the opening scenario involving Kenny. She survives the events of ObsCure and ObsCure II. She is able to heal 20% more with a normal health item. It is required that she lives to make. Abilities ObsCure Shannon in ObsCure is the fastest in the group, though she can't run, and has a healing bonus to herself or companion. She can also point out the current or next objective. ObsCure II Shannon appears in ObsCure 2 has new abilities, but does not retain her old ones. Her new abilities allow her to suck or absorb the dark aura, as well as to cope with her infection without medicine. Shannon says that her body has adapted and that the spores are 'part' of her biology. Events ObsCure I Shannon Matthews is Kenny Matthews's younger sister and a student in Leafmore High. She is the fourth one to have an introduction in the game's first cutscene. Depending on if the player is playing Shannon at the time, will depend on what cutscenes she comes in at in the main game play. Shannon starts out watching her brother and several of his friends and possible teammates play practice basket ball while sitting in the bleachers. She gets up when most of everyone but her brother leaves the court. She complains that Kenny said he would come home early, and Kenny brushes it off as he said that to "Mom and Dad" and not her. Josh Carter, a journalist, offers to walk her home, which she declines. She is later reintroduced, walking to school. Ashley Thompson, Kenny's girlfriend, starts up a conversation about how Kenny had "stood her up" the recent night. Shannon then worries because Kenny did not return home either. In class, they bring this issue up with Josh. He then comes up with the idea of staying in after school to look for Kenny. Events ObsCure II Shannon and her brother Kenny are now students at Fallcreek University. They are introduced when the new characters have a strange flower of sorts crushed up in a bowl. Kenny sniffs it, much to Shannon's disgust and irritation, she drags him away. After the party, when Kenny "disappears", she is seen with her brother at Fallcreek Hospital trying to get pills for Kenny; however, when Corey and Amy enter the room, Kenny is no longer able to control the spores in him and mutates. Shannon finds Amy at the bottom of the dam and confronts Kenny on what he's done. After Kenny happily says that he had impregnate Amy with his child, Shannon becomes very angry and states that she wishes to kill him. Before she can act, Kenny is hit by crates and falls into a hole. Shannon meets up with her brother, along with Corey. Corey is holding a gun in his hand and kneeling down on the ground, contemplating, and ultimately, carrying out suicide. Shannon and Stan battle Kenny at the Fallcreek stadium, killing him. Following the final battle and the presumed deaths of Professor James and Amy, Shannon tells Stan that she is going to 'cut family ties', before walking off with him into the sunrise. Trivia *When searching through the Teacher's Lounge in Obscure, the player can find absent records and grades. Shannon has perfect attendance and high grades. *After the first ObsCure, Shannon's original "Younger Sister" personality changes into a very dark, cynical and cold version, possibly due to the loss of her friends. *Throughout the events of ObsCure 2:The Aftermath, Shannon shows romantic feelings and interest in Stan. *Shannon, Stan, Kenny, Josh and Ashley are the only survivors of Obscure 1. In Obscure 2, Only Shannon and Stan survive. Images Of Shannon Wiki-wordmark.png Obscure final.jpg Shannon (1).jpg ShannonObscure2.JPG Obscure1 shannon matthew.jpg Shannon.jpg